<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet dreams by Dreamer_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506950">Sweet dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_18/pseuds/Dreamer_18'>Dreamer_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), neoshipping - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_18/pseuds/Dreamer_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it if Cassidy and James were together? Neoshipping, a little of Yamushipping (Cassidy x Jessie) and Twistedshipping (James x Cassidy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kojirou | James &amp; Yamato | Cassidy, Kojirou | James/Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch &amp; Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy, Musashi | Jessie &amp; Yamato | Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm back here after a moment, while I've removed my account with all my fanfics a few time before. Only, I decided to give a new chance to my stories, and maybe I'll write others, when I'll be better. </p><p>I'm not an English-speaking person, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. </p><p>Enjoy the moment!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was sitting down at a table and she was observing the young man who was in front of her. She wasn’t hearing he was telling her, the man talked too much for the young blonde. The woman didn’t remember why she was in front of her rival, why she stayed with him : the only thing she was sure, it's she was she was drunk. After a long moment to listen James, Cassidy stood up, before leaned toward him and encapsuled her lips with his. In a first time, James moved back, opening his eyes wide, but after several seconds, he closed them to appreciate the kiss. It was auwkward, then it became good, tasty, nice. Cassidy broke the kiss before smile to James, proud of herself for her own act. She glanced to James and observing him, she laughed at his react : James blinked, not sure that this scene was real. When he opened his mouth, the blonde put a finger onto his, placing her eyes into his emerald eyes and pulled James in a new kiss. Which one was more intense than the precedent, Cassidy meeting her tongue with his.<br/>
She felt him shiver, creating a confusion in her mind : was he scared ? Or maybe was he excited by their kiss ? She didn’t know. All she desired ti was him, she always found James gorgeous, attractive, but her main obstacle was Jessie. To think at this stupid girl made her feel sick, she went back at her seat and grimaced. James, who had a fast breathing, seemed to be elsewhere. He looked at her, the craving into his eyes, approached the blondie girl and took her hand. </p><p>“ What are you doing, James ? ” Cassidy asked.<br/>
“ Maybe can we go somewhere else ? ” He risponded to her, with a wink.<br/>
“ Where ? We have each one one partner, and they’re sleeping into our two bedrooms. So… Where ? ”<br/>
ׅ“ I don’t know… It’s my first time.”<br/>
“ Wait… You didn’t… Have sex ? Never? Even with your stupid coworker ? ”<br/>
“ Never ! Are you crazy ? ”<br/>
“ Oh yeah ! You drive me crazy, James ! ” She laughed before bring James with her into female toilets. </p><p>	It was late and there was nobody in, the young woman closed the door, pressed the lavender-haired male against it before kissed him again. Taking his hand, she didn’t hesitate to put it on one of her boobs, then hers was go in James’ pants. Her rival grumbled from pleasure then he bit her neck, unhooking a sigh from her. She began to stimulate him, slowly, making sure she wasn't hurting her sexual partner. She doing some to-ing and fro-ing with her hand on his penis, feeling him trembling against her hot body, rubbing voluntarily against James' body. The young man couldn't make a move, the blondie girl entirely had the power to dominate him.<br/>
Being excited, Cassidy forced James to slide one of his hand into her pants, leading him at her clit. She could perceive that her companion began to take confidence into himself, thanks to his caresses on her sex. The young woman, observing her partner to take a almost sadistic pleasure to torture her, was in an impossibility to make a move, blocked into a sexual enjoyment she didn't feel before. All of a sudden, James took Cassidy under her tighs, succeeding to carry her and blocked the woman between the wall and himself, pressing her against his body. Instinctively, she put her arms round James’ neck, passing her hand perfectly manicured under the lavender hairs from her partner.<br/>
Both exchanged a long glare, wishing to know if each other was ready to the next phase. Cassidy exhaled from pleasure when James went to bite her earlobe, and after that, went to tackle the with skin of the neck of her lover. Carefully, she kissed it, before bit it until a love bite appeared. The male put his head back, his hairs falling as a waterfall, hiding Cassidy's hands behind them. He began to be more dynamic, putting again one of his hand into Cassidy's panties and inserted, firstly, one finger into her vagina, then a second and did bottom and high movements. The woman gesticulated, eyes firmly closed, letting her sighs of enjoyment escape from her mouth, bitting her inferior lip. She was in Heaven, and couldn't do a move to give the same pleasure to her rival. Only, after a moment, the guy stopped his gesture to take once again Cassidy's lips, deepening their kisses thanks to their two tongues uniting.<br/>
Managing to regain her calm, Cassidy succeeded to lower James' pants, then her own panties and guided the penis of her lover into her vagina. Carefully, James penetrated her and began to do pelvic thrust, leaving his animal instinct get the upper hand on him. He grunted, she sighed, both took in a pleasure moment they never could imagine before this instant. Suddenly, a male voice calling her stopped the young woman. She knew this voice, it was the one to her own partner, it was Butch. Why was he calling her ? She opened her eyes, rubbing her eyelids. Was she sleeping ? She was wet and sweating, Butch was sit down on the edge of her bed and gently laughed. Cassidy didn’t understand where she was, why James wasn’t here, with her. </p><p>“ How was your sleep, Princess ? ” Butch asked to her, stroking her long blond hairs.<br/>
“ Hurm… It was good. Not really resting, but good. And yours ? ”<br/>
“ I slept like a log ! But you woke me because you talked in sleeping. ”<br/>
“ What ? What did I say ? ”<br/>
“ You talked about James, thanking him. You were smiling, sighing and grunting, before gesticulate. ” He paused. “ Were you in an erotic dream, Cassie ? ” </p><p>	Cassidy didn’t know if she could respond to him. He was her best-friend, her lover too and he knew fantasies weren’t under human control, especially during sleep. </p><p>“ Yeah… I probably dreamed about James and there was, maybe, a sexual intercourse between us. I don’t know why I did this dream… I’m sorry.” She answered.<br/>
“ Cass… It could happen to anyone, you know. Perhaps I already did a similar dream, or perhaps it’s a lie.”<br/>
“ Did you ? Oh ! Can you explain to me what is it ? It was with James also ? ”<br/>
“ It could be. But before that, you should go to the shower, because you’re soaked.” </p><p>	The young woman stand up, dropped a sweet kiss on Butch’s cheek, making him blush and went towards the bathroom. There, she undressed and jumped under the hot water. Again excited by her dream, she wished to calm herself, in vain. Butch was into the bedroom and she was alone, she thought. She could do all she desired, without be embarrassed. Gently, she carried her hand on her breast, massaging it, while the other one went on her crotch. She lingered over her clit, doing some circles on it, making her exhale from pleasure. She didn’t want to moan, in order not to draw her coworker’s attention to the bathroom, but it seemed to her an impossibility. Bitting her lips, closed her violet eyes, she let herself take some pleasure alone : masturbation wasn’t a secret for her, she was a partisan of this sexual practice, and she didn’t ignore her partner jerked off himself when she had her back turned.<br/>
When she was close to the orgasm, she heard Butch knocked on against the bathroom door.  She jumped with surprise, sliped but succeeded to avoid to fall, catching the pipework then she turned the water off at the same time. Placing her head over the moist wall, she fought to get her breath back, a buzzing in her ears, she didn't hear that Butch knocked on once again. At long last, she recovered her hearing when Butch's smoky voice asked to the her : </p><p>“ Are you alright, Cass ? It’s been a moment you’re under the shower !”<br/>
“ Yeah ! Yeah I’m fine ! I’m just a little asleep again, I must recall you that you woke me up. Don’t worry, I come ! ”<br/>
“ Okay. Your breakfast is ready and waits you ! ” </p><p>	Cassidy smiled at his comment, wrapped herself with her towel and returned into the bedroom with his coworker. She wasn't coiffed, her long blond hairs falling as a golden rain around her shoulders, but she didn’t care her partner see her like that, it was usual for them. Turning her head toward the table, she could observ her cup of coffee and one of an apple juice served with some bread and butter. Butch, as for him, was sit down on the floor playing with his Mightyena with a small rope. Finally, having the choice, she decided to go with them, leaving her Houndour to go outside from his pokéball. The dog pokémon barked of enjoyment, before put his two front paws on his mistress’ legs. She began to stroke his head, glad of her canine pokémon. After that, she met Butch before sit down beside him, puting her head on his shoulder then Houndour, laid down in front of Cassidy, put himself his black head on his owner’s legs, before the woman started again to caress him. </p><p>“ So… What was your dream, sweety ? ” Cassidy asked.<br/>
“ You didn’t forget that story… Alright. It concerned Jessie. Once, I did a dream about her, it clearly was a fantasy.”<br/>
“ Yuk ! It disgusts me. But I don’t blame you because I already slept with her when we were 15. It was a game between us, you know… Truth or dare. I kissed her and it degenerated.”<br/>
“ Are you serious ? You, the biggest Cassidy, the worst Jessie’s ennemy, you slept with her ! It seems to be a good joke.” Butch laughed.<br/>
“ It’s not a joke, I swear. But it’s not the best memory I could keep about our friendship. I’ll lie if I said I've hated that moment, because it’s not the case. I loved this moment with her, it was incredible. She was my first lover, and my last because I thought I could be, eventually, bisexual at that time… But no. Buuut ! Have sexual relations with girls don’t affraid me, it nearly is better than with a man ! It’s just… Different, I guess. Sleep with the same sex, I believe it’s a benefit because of the fact we know the body of the other one, erogenous zones etc. Did you ever sleep with a man ? ”<br/>
“ Not slept, but wank in group, of course ! I was in high school, into cloakrooms. Often, during PE, we stayed hide in the cloakroom to smoke drugs or simple cigarettes but we could masturbate on girls undressed that we looked on their own cloakrooms, on a Playboy or this genre of magazine. It was so annoying to do that alone, so, once, a guy proposed to masturbate together. I could not say I was excited by this idea, but I dared… It was amazing ! ”<br/>
“ Please tell me you stopped when you arrived in Team Rocket's HQ. ”<br/>
“ Not with you ! How could I do differently ? I live with a knockout girl, with a fucking tyrant, I’m just her slave. ”<br/>
“ Really ? But you’re protected by your Mightyena, isn’t it buddy ? ” Cassidy demanded to Butch’s pokémon, who barked by way of answer.<br/>
“ I’m lucky to have him, because my mistress is really scaring me. ”<br/>
“ Is she nasty with you ? ”<br/>
“ It depends. Sometimes, she’s a nasty woman, but the most part of the time, she’s the most marvellous person I’ve never met before. As I said, she truly is a beauty woman.”<br/>
“ She seduced you? Is she a witch? ”<br/>
“ Not a witch. I imagine her as a mermaid who enchanted me with her wonderful songs, and her splendid voice.”<br/>
“ Like Ulysses and the Sirens? ”<br/>
“ Exactly like that! ” Butch joked. </p><p>	Butch smiled to her, kiss her forehead before invite Migthyena to lay down with Houndour, who was falling asleep under Cassidy’s caresses. These moments were simple, but they were the best. Stroking Mighty’s head, Butch put his own head against the one of his partner, who was stayed in silence, enjoying the perfect moment that they were living.<br/>
“ You know, Butch… I’m the luckiest girl from Team Rocket.”<br/>
“ Why ? ”<br/>
“ Because I’ve a slave who doesn’t leave me, who always is here when I need him. ” She kidded.<br/>
“ Because as our pokémons, I love my mistress. Is it the same thing for her ? ”<br/>
“ It’s not allowed. But given I mainly am a criminal, I don’t care of laws, rules and shits like that. It’s not allowed, but I love you too and it’s that the most important.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>